Leaving
by Reeves3
Summary: AU! Buzz and Jessie are humans, married and have a child. But why is Buzz leaving Jessie? Will he ever return? R&R but most of all, as always, ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.**

**Author's Notes: IMPORTANT - I have re-written this so if you could read it again that would be great but also I've added a new chapter. I decided I didn't want to leave it how I ended it with the first chapter so I've written another part. There are a few little changes I've made but nothing major to the origional story line.**

**I hope you enjoy reading and you're welcome to leave a review.**

**Reeves3.**

* * *

**Part 1: Leaving.**

"Please don't leave Buzz,"

Buzz froze at the doorway of his and his wife's bedroom. He hadn't meant to wake her up but he really should have known she would have stayed awake the whole night to see if he did leave. The long backpack was heavy on his shoulder so he dropped it on the floor and turned to face Jessie. She was sitting up in bed, her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them, her green eyes were wide and tearful as she stared at him.

"I have to Jessie," Buzz said, gently. The dark room was slowly starting to fill with light as the sun peeked over the horizon up into the morning sky. Jessie sniffed and a tear trailed down her cheek, hastily she wiped it away with the sleeve of Buzz's oversized shirt she wore to bed.

"I can't count on your promises anymore. You promised you wouldn't go," she said, in a firmer voice. Buzz sighed deeply.

"That was before I met...look Jessie, this is now and I'm leaving," said Buzz. Jessie looked away from her husband and tried to contain her tears. A cry sounded out around their house and Jessie quickly got up and rushed to their four month old son, Adam's, bedroom across the hallway. Before she passed Buzz, their eyes briefly met and Jessie knew as soon as she was in her and Buzz's son's room, Buzz would leave and she didn't know if he was ever going to come back.

A horn beeping outside broke Buzz and Jessie's gaze. Jessie scowled; the horn was signalling _her_ arrival, the one who had started all this. Buzz picked up his backpack and Jessie walked into her son's bedroom and picked him up to sooth his crying. Over the sound of the wails she heard Buzz's footsteps retreat down the stairs and out the front door.

Walking towards the window Jessie looked down and saw Buzz place his backpack in the boot of Mira's hover car and seat himself into the passenger seat. With a burst of speed the hover car zoomed down the street and around the corner. Her husband had gone in a blink of an eye so Jessie held her and Buzz's wonderful creation closer to her body and sat down on the rocking chair. It creaked as she sat back in it and slowly rocked backwards and forth and Adam's crying quietened down to soft murmuring.

She sat there with Adam for fifteen minutes until the doorbell rang. Hope rose in Jessie's body, thinking that Buzz had returned so she raced down the stairs with her son still in her arms. Opening the door, the hope vanished when she saw her older brother Woody standing at the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Jessie asked. Sure her brother came round to visit from time to time but not at twenty to six in the morning.

"I knew Buzz was leaving you and I came to see if you were okay," said Woody. Jessie frowned and gave her brother a look of anger.

"You knew! You knew and you didn't tell me," she growled.

"I thought you knew!" protested Woody.

"I knew it was going to happen sometime soon but I just didn't know what day," moaned Jessie. She turned away from Woody and sat down on the bottom step of the staircase and let fresh tears fall. Woody entered the house and shut the door behind him. He quickly sat by his sister's side and took Adam off her as he was starting to get upset at the sight of his mother in tears. Woody put his free arm around Jessie's shoulders.

"She started this," Jessie said quietly. She sniffed and wiped her eyes with her left hand. On it her wedding ring sparkled and she paused her hand in the air to stop and gaze at it. Memories of their wedding day came to her mind and for a moment Jessie let herself forget that Buzz had gone and pictured him saying his vows – to love and support her until his dying day – but her reality came forth again when Woody spoke up.

"Who is she?" he asked, confused.

"Mira!" Jessie cried, as though it was obvious. "If she hadn't met Buzz, they wouldn't have gone for coffee and she wouldn't have told him about Star Command-,"

"Jessie you can't blame her. This was Buzz's choice; he chose to be a Space Ranger to provide for you and Adam. None of us could have predicted a war," said Woody. Jessie sighed in defeat; she knew her brother was right. All this time she kept using Mira as her justification that Buzz had to leave but she knew deep down that it had been Buzz's choice, right from the start, but it was so difficult to accept Buzz was going to war. Would she ever see him again?

"I didn't even tell him how I felt about all this," said Jessie, regret drowning in her words. Woody looked at his watch.

"You still have ten minutes," he said. An explosion of rising butterflies flapping their wings like crazy flittered around Jessie's stomach and her heart started to thud as the adrenalin pumped through her blood stream. She turned to her brother.

"How fast can your car go?" she asked.

"What Bullseye? It goes as fast as the wind blows," said Woody. The siblings shared a knowing glance and at the same time they both stood up and raced out of the house and to the car. It was a brown 1964 Ford Mustang, the car had been passed down for generations in the Pride Family, and it was one of those cars that never quit and was still as fast as a hover car.

"Jessie you need some trousers and shoes on, don't you want to get changed out of your pyjamas?" Woody asked, placing his nephew in the baby car seat which was used by his own daughters.

"No time!" called Jessie, leaping into the driver's seat. Woody passed her the keys and just about got into the passenger seat when Jessie started the ignition and the car roared to life. Jessie drove as fast as the car could go through the streets and as safe as she could. It was lucky it was early morning and that the roads were empty and deserted as Jessie drove dangerously up the curbs and refused to stop at the lights.

Finally with a minute to spare Jessie pulled the car to a halt at Star Command's space port. In front of her were large white rockets lined on the smooth tarmac, some of them already launching off into the sky while others were still being boarded by space rangers.

All of them were going to war against Zurg and his army to save the galaxy, the planets, the stars and moons and the innocent lives of the inhabitants of the universe.

"Remind me never to let you drive this car again," Woody growled. He unbuckled his seat belt and got Adam out the car seat, who had been giggling the whole ride, and turned to look back at Jessie but she was gone. As soon as she was out the car Jessie took off at a fast run to Rocket 42, as Buzz had told her it was the spaceship he was captaining. Mothers, fathers, grandparents, brothers, sons, sisters, daughters, aunts and uncles stood behind barriers as they waved goodbye to their loved ones. Jessie sped past all of them.

"Ma'am, you're not allowed to access this area," shouted a guard at the gate when he saw Jessie running towards the launch bay. He aimed his laser at her, ready to stun her but the red headed woman continued to run as fast as her bare legs would go.

Jessie dodged the red beam of light as it sailed towards her, narrowly missing her right arm, she reached the gate and soared over it like a hurdle and landed with a thump. She quickly picked herself up again and ran down the tarmac, avoiding space ranger guards as they tried to stop her. Her feet stung as she ran across the hot surface and her lungs started to sting but there was no way she was going to stop until she said goodbye to Buzz.

Space ships numbers 1 to 38 had already taken off and Jessie was still only half way to space ship number 42. She now had about six guards chasing after her and Woody was running behind them all with Adam clutched in his arms.

"Buzz!" she hollered. A loud blast of fire erupted out from underneath 40, smacking Jessie with a wave of hot air but it didn't stop her from sprinting to space ship 42. In the near distance she saw a group of four Space Rangers leading the way onto Rocket 42 with a hundred other Space Rangers behind them wearing their suits. In the group of four was a very small robot that had been made for Buzz to replace a turned ex-friend/space ranger Warp Darkmatter, a very large red beast from the planet Jo-ad stood near the robot. The slender woman with blue skin and vibrant orange hair walked in front of Booster and XR, Jessie recognised her immediately as Mira Nova and the person in front of Mira was short but built man in his early thirties with crystal blue eyes. A grin of pure relief spread across Jessie's face.

"BUZZ!"

Buzz snapped his head round to the sound of Jessie's voice and he let out a laugh of disbelief when he saw her running towards the ship. He left his line and dashed at a frantic pace towards Jessie. Mira, Booster and XR and the hundred space rangers came to a halt and watched him and Jessie with fascination.

The Lightyears collided into each other with a kiss and a tangle of arms that never wanted to let go.

The guards came to a halt and a few collapsed on the floor due to exhaustion and the space rangers, Mira, Booster and XR behind them wolf whistled and cheered. Needing air Buzz and Jessie broke apart from their kiss but kept their arms wrapped around each other. Buzz's eyes scanned down her and noticed she was only wearing knickers and his old baggy shirt.

"You're not wearing any trousers," he said, giving Jessie a silly grin. Jessie smiled and gave his lips a quick kiss.

"I know. I didn't have time to change," she said breathlessly. "I just had to get here and tell you that I love you. I'm going to miss you so much but I know this is something you have to do and I wasn't going to let you leave without saying that. I love you Buzz, I always have and I always will."

Buzz brought his hands to Jessie's face and cupped her cheeks and brought her lips to his once more. He felt Jessie smile when he kissed her and he knew he would be going soon so he made this moment last and wanted to keep this memory alive. They broke apart but their lips remained inches away as Buzz spoke.

"Jessie, I know I promised you I would never leave but that was before this war against Zurg started. It's a mission and I have to go. I don't want Zurg to take over Earth and for you and Adam to live under his command. I love you too Jessie, and I will for infinity and beyond but I have to do this to protect you," said Buzz. Jessie bit her lip as a fresh wave of tears stung her eyes.

"I know and I love you too," she whispered. Buzz smiled sadly at her then they kissed once more just before Booster burst into tears. Buzz and Jessie turned around and realised about the people they had forgotten about as they said their goodbyes.

"I think it's time to go now Buzz," said Woody appearing by Jessie's side. He had taken off his leather jacket and handed it to Jessie to wear so she had something to cover her body to her knees at least. Jessie thanked him and took Adam out of Woody's arms and turned round to face Buzz. He kissed his son on the cheek and then Jessie's before turning around and walking back to his team.

Jessie and Woody watched them all board the rocket and watched it launch into space.

"For infinity and beyond space ranger," Jessie whispered.

* * *

**Next chapter is just a click away! :D**

**Hope you enjoyed this part. Also if you were wondering why Jessie is only wearing a shirt and knickers, I had just recently watched Bridget Jones's Diary and the final scene was in my mind. :P**

**Reeves3.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.**

**Author's Notes: Hey howdy hey! :D There's a song that helped inspire this chapter, it's off the Spirit Stallion of the Cimarron soundtrack called 'I Will Always Return Finale.' Copy and paste this - **watch?v=t8bH1WjhekU** - at the end of the Youtube address bar. Listen to it towards the end. :)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave a review.**

**Reeves3.**

* * *

**Part 2: I Will Always Return**

Two war cries' filled the air of the crumbling fortress as Emperor Zurg and Buzz Lightyear charged forth at one another. Outside the towering building Star Command was fighting many battles against Zurg's robots and followers. Rouge fires struck the building walls causing clumps of rock to fall down upon the space rangers who had infuriated the fortress to bring it down from the inside. Buzz was bloody, battered and bruised and his spacesuit had taken a lot of damage but he wasn't going to stop. He and Zurg collided as the building shook and they fell to the ground in a battle of fists until Buzz managed to kick off Zurg.

Buzz did a backwards roll and stood up to see Zurg slowly standing up with his ion blaster aimed at him. Buzz quickly dodged out the way of a blast and regained his balance to raise his arm and hold his hand over the laser button.

"Why can't you just stay still so I can kill you?" asked Zurg over the noise of explosions and the beeps of self destruction coming from inside the building.

"You've already lost Zurg. Your armies have been destroyed and you have nowhere to go," shouted Buzz. The door to the room whooshed open and Buzz's team, Mira, Booster and XR along with Commander Nebula and six other space rangers entered the room and took aim at Zurg.

"You see Zurg," continued Buzz. "You're outnumbered and you cannot win this war."

Zurg turned the dial on his ion blaster to its max power and a whining noise filled the air and the space rangers pushed down on their lasers causing a humming noise as the weapons warmed up.

"This is your last warning Zurg!" Commander Nebula yelled. An explosion from outside filled the air and the building shook violently once more starting a chain of events inside the fortress. Buzz lost his balance but fired his laser causing it to obliterate the wall behind Zurg which caused him to fire a yellow orb from his ion blaster at Buzz. The other space rangers had fallen but quickly regained balance, fired at Zurg and hit him square in the chest which caused him to fall back out the towering building. The last thing Buzz saw and felt was a blinding yellow light as the ion blaster plasma ball stuck him as the floor broke apart and swallowed him whole into darkness.

* * *

"Mommy," whispered a quiet voice.

Jessie Lightyear opened her eyes to see nothing but darkness in her bedroom. The only light in the room came from the street light outside and with it she could just make out her sons silhouette in front of the curtains. Jessie yawned and propped herself up on her elbows.

"Adam, why aren't you asleep? It's half twelve," she said.

"I had a bad dream," he whispered. His hand was on her arm and tapping her repeatedly. Jessie scooted over in the double bed to the empty space that Buzz would fill but he hadn't been around for four years since leaving with Star Command to go to war. Adam climbed into bed with her and Jessie wrapped him up in her arms. She gently brushed Adam's soft brown hair as he relaxed in her embrace, no longer frightened from his nightmare.

"Mom?" whispered Adam.

"Yes, sweetheart?" replied Jessie, sleepily.

"When is daddy coming home?"

Jessie's hand stopped brushing through Adam's hair and she sighed. Buzz hadn't been back a day since he left four years ago but they communicated with video messages once a month. The latest video had been last week and Buzz hadn't been able to say much about their plans about the war and just wanted to spend the twenty minutes talking with his wife and son. Adam would always question Buzz on the video message when he would be back and Buzz would always reply 'soon.' _But how soon was soon?_ Jessie thought.

"Daddy's got to complete his mission before he can come back," explained Jessie.

"B-but I m-miss him," cried Adam. Jessie felt her heart ache. It always broke her heart when Adam got upset. She sat up in the dark and turned on the lamplight at the bedside table and saw small tears coming from Adam's green eyes. He raised his arms and Jessie picked him up and sat him in her lap and they wrapped their arms around one another. Mother wiped away her son's tears.

"I know you do. I miss him too," she murmured. Together the two of them sat with Jessie quietly saying soothing words and Adam listening to his mother's heartbeat as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

His body was in torture. A whistling noise dwelled in his ears and everything he heard sounded muffled as though he was underwater. He couldn't feel his right arm and he felt tons of weight on his chest and legs that was slowly receding as the muffled noises continued. Buzz tried to call out to the noises – friend or foe – he didn't care, he just wanted out from the trap pinning him down but his voice was to dry, too weak. All he could see was darkness.

What felt like hours a light appeared in the top left corner of his vision and a voice so loud even Buzz heard clearly shouted out...?

"I've found him!" hollered Booster.

"Is he okay?" Mira asked. Booster's eye peered down the gap.

"I can't see. It's too dark," the red giant replied. A patch of fallen debris above Buzz glowed blue and seconds later Mira's head appeared right above his as she used her Ghosting ability to appear through solid objects.

"Hang on Buzz," she told him. "We've almost got you out of here."

Buzz blinked and in that second Mira had gone and so he waited in pain, listening to the voices above him as they worked to move the rubble. The tiny light in the corner started to grow and soon hands were reaching down to him.

"Does he need a hand?" XR asked. Buzz saw he was waving around a human arm. Mira didn't see the funny side.

"XR get that over to medical bay! They might be able to re-attach it back to Buzz if we can get him out!" she shouted.

"Then hurry up and get him out! He hasn't got much oxygen down there left!" XR retorted. Booster, annoyed with their arguing, picked up a giant slab from where Buzz was covered and threw it several leagues away and the pressure on Buzz's chest lifted and he could breathe more easily now. XR just gaped. "Alright he has oxygen! I'll get ahead to medical bay and tell them Buzz Lightyear is on his way."

The rescue took five more minutes before Mira, Booster and several other space rangers were able to lift out Buzz safely and get him onto a hover stretcher. Buzz glanced at his right and saw he no longer had an arm there. He quickly looked away feeling sick to his core. Booster and Mira led him to the medical bay space rangers had set up on Planet Z for their injured. The planet was in ruins with smoke rising into the clouds and broken machinery scattered the ground. As Buzz could all but do was stare into the reddish clouds Mira and Booster were talking to him but he wasn't paying attention, he was starting to feel far away as though a long deserved sleep was fast approaching.

"Buzz you keep your eyes open!" snapped Mira, frustrated tears filling her eyes and Buzz blinked and stared at his friend. There was a long dark red gash on her cheek against her pale blue skin and patches of smoke smeared on her face. "Think of Jessie and Adam! Stay awake for them please!"

'_Jessie and Adam,'_ thought Buzz. The faintest of smiles reached his lips and he forced, as much as he could, for his eyes to stay open. He wasn't going to leave them alone, not when he was so close to returning home to them.

Mira and Booster got Buzz to the medical bay, a large spaceship, where XR was waiting inside and all they could do was leave him with the surgeons, doctors and nurses as they returned back to the combat zone to search and rescue survivors. After many hours the four suns started to rise on the planet signalling a brand new day of a new era. Commander Nebula, Mira, Booster and XR returned to the medical bay to ask about Buzz.

"We reattached his arm but had to add robotic sensors to the tissue and bone to give him full function of his arm back. He has a slight concussion and he's broken three ribs and fractured his fibula on his left leg. He's been asking for you so you're welcome to see him. He's in room three just down this corridor. Commander are you sure you don't want us to take a look at your head, it looks awfully bruised," said the nurse.

"It's just a bump," Commander Nebula gruffly replied. The four hurried to Buzz's room and found the space ranger lying in a bed with his chest and left leg bandaged. His right arm was being looked at by a doctor as they entered. The doctor was just sealing up the skin with a laser covering up the wires and metal in his arm.

"You're part robot now buddy," XR said, grinning. Buzz smiled at them and welcomed them in.

"I suppose so," Buzz mused, still smiling. He made eye contact with each of his friends and his expression became more serious.

"Thank you," he said from the bottom of his heart. "Any longer under that rubble and I would have been a goner."

"Ah but you're here safe and sound now. We all are," said Commander Nebula.

"What happened when the blast went off? What happened to Zurg? The last thing I remember was him falling out the fortress," said Buzz.

"When he fell from the fortress he was impaled by a metal beam that had broken off from the building because of the blasts. We found out it was one of our rockets that crashed into the building which caused us to fall. The ground from the middle opened up and those who had their wings intact still managed to escape," explained Mira. Buzz nodded his head.

"We should let you get some rest," said Booster, gently. Nebula, Mira and XR agreed but Buzz told them to hold on a minute as he had one more question to ask before they left.

"Now that Zurg has gone and the war is over. When can we go home?"

Buzz stared straight into Commander Nebula's brown eyes. The Commander gave the order when his Space Ranger's could go back home. However Buzz knew there was still a bit to do before he could go anywhere. First of all, he had to get better to be fit for a three day flight back to Earth, they had to help clear Planet Z and Commander Nebula had to give the universal speech to announce the war over.

The Commander gave him a soft look. Out of all his rangers, he knew how much Buzz wanted to go home, but all he could say was..."Soon."

* * *

_Two weeks later..._

Earth's Star Command Base had already seen four rockets land, drop off a certain amount of Space Rangers who lived on the planet before taking back off into the sky and send more cadets to their home on other planets. It was quarter to five at dawn when the Rangers that worked in the headquarters spotted another spacecraft slowly approaching them.

"Captain Buzz Lightyear requesting permission to land on Earth," said a voice through their speakers.

"Request granted. Safe flight down Captain," replied a Space Ranger by pressing a button on his desk and speaking into a microphone. Ten minutes later the immaculate rocket ship 42 landed on a port outside the building and its engines quickly shut off. The hatch doors on the ship slid open and around forty men and women got off including the captain.

When his shoes hit Earth's ground a smile spread across his face and he took in a deep breath of fresh air. The sky was a pale morning blue with white clouds lazily floating by tinged with pink and oranges. He was eager to get home but first he had to sign in to the headquarters, get changed out of his spacesuit and video link the Commander and give the message that he had safely made it back home with his fifty three passengers.

He took off his backpack and carried it in his hand before heading into Earths Star Command Headquarters. Buzz made his way over to the Space Ranger in charge of the base and was allowed to contact Commander Nebula. When the Commander's face appeared on the screen he beamed at Buzz.

"You made it back safely I gather?" he asked.

"Yes Commander. Did Mira make it back safely to Tangea? And Booster to Jo-Ad?" asked Buzz.

"They both made it back without any troubles. XR is busy helping the LGM's rebuild Star Command's Space base and I will be delivering my speech across the universe at twelve hundred hours from Capital Planet."

"Good luck with the speech Commander and I shall contact you later in the week," said Buzz.

"Thank you Lightyear and welcome home," said Nebula. Buzz grinned and the video message shut off. Still smiling widely Buzz headed over to the toilets and quickly changed into some jeans and a shirt and packed his suit away in his backpack. Swinging his backpack onto his back Buzz left the toilets and outside into the open air. Finally he was on his way home.

His excitement to see Jessie and Adam magnified with every step he took as he jogged back home. The smile on his face never vanished as he thought about seeing Jessie's face when she saw him in the flesh again after four years. He hadn't told her or Adam he was coming home. He had kept it a surprise – well all the Space Rangers had. Across the universe right now Space Ranger's were either making their way home or being welcomed back into their homes. Later on today the Commander was going to deliver his speech announcing the war with Zurg had ended.

_You run like the river,_

_You shine like the sun, yeah!_

_You fly like an eagle,_

_Yeah you are the one. _

Buzz couldn't wait to meet his son again. Adam had only been four months old when Buzz went away to war. Buzz was going to be able to pick him up, hug him and kiss his chubby cheeks and be able to watch his achievements with his own eyes and not through a video. Then there was the love of his life. Too long he had gone without the feel of Jessie's lips on his; he longed for the touch of her soft skin and to hear her words of devotion tickle his ears with her voice.

_I've seen every sunset and with all that I've learned_

A shiver of joy went down his spine and he continued to jog for twenty minutes without breaking a sweat as he arrived outside his home. The front of the house looked exactly how it had before he had left only the ivy had grown further across the building and the grass on their front garden was freshly cut. He walked up the driveway and stood outside the front door. He dumped his backpack onto the ground and rang the doorbell.

_Oh it's to you, I will always. Always return._

* * *

**Until the next chapter. ;)**

**Thank you for reading and I shall update soon.**

**Reeves3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise. **

**Author's Notes: Thank you for the reviews! This chapter is only a short one but I hope you readers enjoy it. **

**Reeves3.**

* * *

**Part 3: Reunited**

Adam was already awake when he heard the doorbell ring. He had only rubbed the sleep from his eyes five minutes ago and was contemplating going into his mommy's room or rolling over on his side and closing his eyes once more. He stared at the ceiling holding his toy as the glow from the morning sun started to brighten up his room. As he pulled the quilt off him and put his feet on the cold wooden surface he heard the chime from the doorbell.

It was habit of him during the day time to rush to the front door and open it and now was no exception. Quickly his feet padded across his bedroom and out onto the landing. He heard his mother grumbling 'who's that at this time in the morning?' Adam scurried down the stairs and reached the front door. He turned the lock on the door handle, slid the security chain off and pulled the door open wide.

The young boys jaw dropped and gasped in amazement. His eyes went wide with wonder and cautiously he took a step closer to the man he had only seen through a video screen but learned to know this was his father. He had finally returned back from his mission!

"Daddy!"

Buzz grinned from ear to ear as Adam jumped up at him and Buzz instantly caught him in his arms and held him close. Adam wrapped his arms and legs around his father. The pair of them had tears blurring their vision.

"Oh Adam, Adam, Adam, I've missed you so much," said Buzz. He turned his head to the right and placed a kiss on his sons brown hair.

"I missed you too daddy," cried Adam. A tear slipped down Buzz's nose and he continued to hug his son tightly. He had missed his son's first smile, steps, laugh and words but now he was back Buzz was never going to miss a moment with his son.

"Adam! What did I tell you about opening the door to strangers?"

Jessie had donned her dressing gown and was hastily hurrying down the stairs tying the belt across her waist as she went. Buzz glanced up and felt his heart quicken in pace as Jessie slowly came into view while coming down the stairs. Feet, shins, knees, thighs, waist, chest, hands, arms, neck and face and then their eyes met.

Tears instantly slid down her green eyes and down her cheeks as a cry escaped her lips. A hand came to her mouth to cover the noise but at this point Jessie was smiling blissfully. Not bothered to tie the knot in her dressing gown Jessie leapt down the last couple of steps and ran to her husband. Buzz held out an arm, while still holding Adam in the other, and Jessie crashed into him and he held her tightly. Buzz closed his eyes and breathed in her natural scent of the flowers and Earth. He felt as though he ought to be dreaming but his dreams were never as real as this.

Jessie was in shock but the most part of her was in euphoria. She held Buzz firmly afraid if she let go he'd be off again beyond the stars...but he didn't. When she pulled back slightly to gaze into his blue eyes, she knew he was here and she knew he was staying. Buzz's expression was soft and he smiled at her as though to reassure her and she happily grinned back before kissing him.

"I've been waiting for this day since you left. I love you," Jessie murmured, her lips just inches from Buzz's. Adam was content just resting his head on his father's shoulders looking out at the front garden.

"Me too Jess. I love you so much," said Buzz. He dipped his head and captured Jessie's lips in a passionate kiss.

The family of three stayed in the doorway that morning for what felt like hours. The happy tears and chatting wouldn't stop, the hugs were frequent and the kisses even more so but the greatest part was the feeling of being reunited.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, faving and alerting.**

**I hope you enjoyed this fanfic.**

**Reeves3.**


End file.
